Réflexions mortelles
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Maura doit faire face à son chagrin et sa culpabilité après la mort de Jane...


**Réflexions mortelles**

Je me suis fait la scène un millier de fois dans la tête, essayé d'entrainer mon intellect pour trouver une solution qui aurait pu la sauver mais rien n'y faisait. Dans tous les cas, Jane n'aurait pas fait autrement que se mettre entre cette balle et moi. Et aujourd'hui, je ne suis qu'une âme en peine. Moi qui gérait la mort mieux que personne, je n'arrive pas à supporter celle de la personne qui m'est… m'était la plus chère sur cette terre. Fermant les yeux, j'avais à peine conscience de la pluie glaciale qui avait envahit les lieux avec une vitesse déconcertante, ou alors s'était moi qui n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Qu'importe de toute façon, je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi et voir les visages d'Angela, Frankie et Tommy ravagés par les larmes. Je ne voulais pas les affliger de ma peine en supplément. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin. Je ne voulais pas être de trop dans cette famille qui m'avait déjà supporté bien assez. Je ne voulais pas voir dans leurs yeux, le fait que j'étais responsable de sa mort. Jane s'était jetée à bras ouvert dans ce piège. Je n'aurais jamais dû pousser Jane dans ses retranchements avec ma logique, mes yeux se fermèrent au souvenir de ses baisers chauds sur ma peau, quand poussée à bout, elle m'a bousculé contre le mur pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche, ses mains retenant mes poignets en otage. Son grognement quand elle avait quitté mes lèvres pour parcourir ma gorge. La douleur qui enserrait mon cœur depuis trois jours venaient encore de monter d'un cran. Ma main tremblait en effleurant la plaque tombale provisoire. L'odeur de la terre fraichement retournée me parvenait de manière lointaine mais juste assez pour me rappeler à la douleur de la perte de l'être aimé.

« Alors c'est ici que tu te caches ! »

Ma respiration se bloqua un peu plus dans le creux de mes poumons et je n'avais même le courage de relever les yeux sur cette femme qui jusque là avait eu la gentillesse de me prendre sous son aile, d'avoir pour moi la tendresse que je n'avais jamais eu de ma mère.

« Oh ma chérie… »

Angela venait de s'agenouiller pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais au lieu de me réconforter son étreinte ne me dit qu'un peu plus mal et je n'arrivais pas à savoir jusqu'ou cette douleur pouvait m'entrainer, elle semblait sans fin. Au point que je n'arrivais toujours pas à pleurer sa perte, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'elle allait surgir derrière moi et s'excuser de la mauvaise blague. Bien que perdue de nouveau dans mes terribles réflexions, je sentis deux personnes me soulever pour m'emporter et je me suis laissé faire comme une poupée de chiffons, je n'avais plus la force de me débattre, juste envie de disparaitre de cette planète, oublier la douleur.

Des voix me parlaient sans relâche. Et j'émergeais peu à peu du brouillard nébuleux dans laquelle j'avais plongé. Je distinguais peu à peu la voix d'Angela, j'étais dans un lit, on m'avait mit des vêtements secs.

« … Je sais qu'elle te manque, mais je ne veux pas te perdre aussi…

-C'est de ma faute. »

Ma voix était rauque, et il me revint en mémoire que je n'avais pas prononcé un mot depuis… Enfin depuis… Je n'arrivais même pas à penser au mot associé à son prénom.

« Bien sûr que non. Mon Dieu Maura. Jane était comme une folle, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé t'emmener, elle s'en voulait de ne pas t'avoir protégé comme l'avait toujours fait. C'était son rôle en tant que flic et en tant qu'amie. Il n'en aurait jamais été autrement.

-Elle était plus que ma meilleure amie. Elle était tout ce que j'avais.

-Je sais qu'elle était ta compagne. Une mère sent ses choses là. Je suis contente que Jane ait trouvé l'amour de sa vie avant de partir. »

Ses mots me faisaient d'autant plus mal, que ma culpabilité était grande.

« Je suis tellement désolé.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé, Jane a fait ce qu'elle devait et voulait faire. Elle t'aimait tellement Maura. »

L'acceptation d'Angela était étrange pour moi, j'avais du mal à comprendre.

« Elle ne voudrait pas que tu te laisses abattre !

-Je ne veux pas vivre sans elle.

-Pourtant tu n'as pas le choix. »

Et pour la première fois, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je pouvais enfin pleurer ma douleur, Angela m'ouvrait ses bras et je m'y glissais, ses larmes se joignirent aux miennes. Le soutien d'Angela était quelque chose d'inattendu pour moi. Ses bras étaient tendre et aimant, pas les mêmes que Jane, mais je n'étais pas seule. Et je devrais m'accrocher pour la soutenir elle. Je n'étais pas seule à avoir perdu Jane, je n'étais pas seule dans ma douleur. Peut être que finalement je m'en sortirais le chemin serait long, et je n'oublierais jamais l'amour de ma vie, mais je devais continuer à vivre pour elle. Pour que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain…

_**The End…**_


End file.
